1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a mechanism for quickly and easily securing a chair to a game machine and for easily effecting release of the chair from the game machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game machines, such as slot machines, typically define upright rectangular structure with a front face that can be accessed by the user of a machine. The front face typically includes a changeable display of indicia to indicate whether the user has won and the amount of any such winning. The front of the machine further includes a slot or other such opening which receives the user""s payment for the game. An actuator, such as a pivotable arm, typically is accessible from the front of the machine to enable the user to activate the machine after the required payment has been made. Furthermore, the front of the machine includes an opening from which any winnings will be dispensed. All of these operative parts of the game machine typically are disposed at a height that can be accessed easily by a user standing in front of the machine.
The prior art game machine also typically includes a securely locked cash box that can be accessed by the owners of the gaming establishment. The locked cash box will receive the payments from the users of the machine. Periodically the owners of the gaming establishment will open the receptacle to clean out the coins, chips or other payment that have been deposited by users of the machine.
Many users of game machines will play a particular machine for a considerable time. Thus, owners of gaming establishments often provide chairs for the users of the game machines. The seats of these chairs are at a sufficient elevation to enable the user of such a machine to be supported at a height with the arms and head at roughly the elevation appropriate of an individual standing in front of the gaming machine. Thus, a typical chair for a game machine is at a height more normally associated with a stool.
Many casinos or other gaming establishments have a large number of slot machines. Most casinos and other gaming establishments endeavor to create an orderly and attractive appearance. Thus, there is a desire to have the chairs for game machines and the chairs arranged in an orderly manner. This orderly arrangement can be achieved by fixing the base of the game machine chair in proximity to the front of the game machine. The secure mounting of the game machine also achieves several safety functions. For example, the affixation of the chair relative to the game machine ensures sufficiently wide aisles between rows of game machines, and hence ensures safe and easy ingress and egress from the casino. Additionally, the fixed mounting of the chairs to the game machines will prevent a tired or inebriated customer from toppling the chair while playing the game machine. Still further, there is a potential that an emotional game player could throw a chair. The affixation of the chair to the game machine prevents such an emotional outburst.
The fixed mounting of the game machine chair in front of the game machine unfortunately impedes the access to the cash box. Furthermore, the electrical and/or mechanical components of game machine require periodic servicing. The permanently mounted game machine chair complicates such servicing. As a result, most game machine chairs are provided with a quick release mechanism to facilitate disengagement of the chair from the machine and subsequent reconnection of the chair to the game machine.
One prior art structure for releasable engagement of a game machine chair to the machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,641. This prior art patent shows a chair mounted to the top end of a vertical post. The lower end of the post is secured to the generally planar base that extends from the post toward the game machine. Most of the base is substantially planar. However, the portion of the base closest to the game machine defines an upwardly curled lip. The game machine is provided with a downwardly opening channel on the lower portion of the front surface of the game machine. The game machine chair and its base can be tilted toward the game machine and about the upwardly curled front lip of the base. This tilting enables the lip to be slid under the downwardly opening channel on the game machine. The chair and its base then can be pivoted back toward the floor with the upwardly curled lip securely engaged in the channel of the game machine. This prior art game machine chair prevents unintended movement of the chair and ensures an orderly row of chairs in front of the respective game machines. However, the tilting of the chair to access the cash box can be cumbersome and difficult.
Another prior art game machine chair is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,731. The game chair in this patent requires locking pins or swinging latches that must be manually removed to physically disengage the base of the game machine chair from the game machine. This prior art game machine chair avoids the cumbersome lifting and tilting of the entire game chair and base to effect engagement and disengagement. However, the existing latch mechanisms create hazardous sharp areas near the feet of the game patron sitting in the chair. Furthermore, the existing latch mechanisms are aesthetically unattractive and are easily accessible by a patron who would like to move the chair. Even a small number of displaced chairs can create an aesthetically unattractive appearance for the entire casino and can block the aisles between rows of game machines.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a quick release mechanism for a game machine chair that does not require tilting of the chair and its base.
Another object of the subject invention to provide a quick release game machine chair that requires a special tool or key to release the chair and its base.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide a game machine chair with a base that is easily aligned with locking mechanisms on the game machine.
The subject invention is directed to a game chair assembly for use with a game machine supported on or near the floor. The game machine includes a front face that may extend upwardly from a location at or near the floor. A locking mechanism is disposed substantially adjacent the floor and in proximity to the front face of the game machine. The locking mechanism is described in greater detail below.
The game machine chair includes a generally planar base to be supported on the floor in front of the game machine. More particularly, the base includes opposed front and rear ends. The chair further includes a post with a lower end secured to the base at a location between the opposed front and rear ends. The post further has an upper end remote from the base. A chair is securely affixed to the upper end of the post.
The front end of the base is releasably engageable with the locking mechanism of the game machine. More particularly, the front of the base may be provided with a plurality of tapered guide surfaces that align with structural elements on the locking mechanism of the game machine for guiding the base into a proper position relative to the locking mechanism and the game machine. For example, the base may be provided with a plurality of V-shaped notches or chamfered corners that engage pins extending downwardly on the locking mechanism.
The base may further include a locking aperture at a location spaced slightly rearwardly from the front edge of the base. The locking aperture may be disposed centrally between the tapered guide surfaces at the front edge of the base.
The locking mechanism at the lower front of the game machine may include a latch for releasably engaging the locking aperture of the base. The latch may be vertically movable in the locking mechanism of the game machine between an upper position and a lower position. In the upper position, the latch may permit the base of the game machine chair to be slid entirely into the locking mechanism of the game machine. In the lower position, the latch will releasably engage the aperture in the base of the game machine chair. The lower front end of the latch may be tapered. Thus, the sliding movement of the base of the game machine chair against the lower front edge of the latch will cause the latch to lift upwardly toward its upper position, thereby enabling the base to be inserted fully into the locking mechanism of the game machine. After sufficient insertion of the base, the latch will align with the locking aperture. Thus, the latch will fall into the locking aperture, thereby locking the base in fixed relationship to the game machine.
The locking mechanism may further include an inverted channel in which the latch is movably positioned. The channel may include an unlocking opening aligned with the latch. The unlocking opening may be accessed by a tool or key to enable the latch to be lifted from its lower position toward its upper position. The lifting of the latch will enable the game machine chair to be slid rearwardly and away from the game machine.
With the above-described construction, the game machine chair can be locked to the game machine merely by sliding the base into the locking mechanism of the game machine. The game machine chair then can be released from the game machine merely by inserting a lever or key into the unlocking opening of the locking mechanism for lifting the latch away from the base, and enabling movement of the chair away from the game machine. Patrons of the gaming establishment will not have a key or lever, and hence cannot move the chair. Additionally, the latch is obscured from view by the channel of the locking mechanism on the game machine, and hence the locking mechanism has no sharp edges that can be accessed by a patron. Furthermore there are no aesthetically unattractive components of the locking mechanism that are visually apparent to patrons of the gaming establishment.
In other embodiments of the subject invention, the base may include a projection that extends a short distance upwardly for locked engagement with the latch on the game machine. The projection may have a tapered upper front edge aligned to cooperate with the tapered lower front edge on the latch.
In still other embodiments, the base may include an anchoring aperture at a location rearwardly from the locking aperture or locking projection. The anchoring aperture may align with an anchor in the floor in front of the game machine. The anchor may be securely mounted at a location to register with the anchoring aperture of the base when the base is fully locked in the locking mechanism. The anchoring aperture may be defined by a tapered edge that engages under a lip on the anchor. Thus, the anchoring aperture and the anchor cooperate with the above-described locking mechanism to further secure the game machine chair in proximity to the game machine.